thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car)
"Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car)" is a Wiggles song about driving in the Big Red Car. Song Lyrics It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray Bass: Murray Cook Drums: Tony Henry Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Backing Vocals: Mark Punch and Rick Price. * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Recorded at Albert Studios, Sydney by Chris Brooks. Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Pumpkin Face * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * MUSIC PRODUCED BY Anthony Field * MUSIC RECORDED AT Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * MUSIC RECORDED BY Chris Brooks, Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * MIXED BY Alex Keller * MASTERED BY Don Bartley * VOCALS: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * CAPTAIN FEATHERSWORD VOCALS: Paul Paddick * DOROTHY THE DINOSAUR VOCALS: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy * HENRY THE OCTOPUS Vocals: Jeff Fatt * WAGS THE DOG VOCALS: Paul Field * BACKING VOCALS: Rick Price, Mark Punch * MUSICIANS: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Tony Henry, Dominic Lindsay, Chris Lupton Song Credit Differences It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! * AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * UK DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU VHS Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU VHS: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * US VHS: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * US DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * UK DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field Sailing Around the World * US DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * US VHS: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU DVD Booklet: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU VHS: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU VHS Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field Splish Splash Big Red Boat * AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * US DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * UK DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field Pumpkin Face * AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * US DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field Song Lyrics It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! (album) Greg: Hey Wiggles, let's go out for a ride in our Big Red Car. (singing) Let's take a trip into the country. Look at all the scenery. Greg, Mark, and Rick: Enjoy the open spaces and the trees. Greg: Driving over hills and mountains Where the roads all wind and twist. Greg, Mark, and Rick: We'll drive through sunshine rain or mist. Let's go! Greg: We're driving in the Big Red Car. Mark and Rick: Let's go Greg: Out driving in our car. Anthony: Where next, Greg? Where to next, Greg? Greg: We'll drive through towns and cities. Officer Beaples waves the traffic through. Greg, Mark, and Rick: We'll all be waving to her, too. Murray: Hi, Officer Beaples. Greg: We'll drive over and visit our good friends Greg, Mark, and Rick: Wags the Dog Jeff: (as Wags) Ruff! Greg, Mark and Rick: And Henry Jeff: (as Henry0 Oh! Greg, Mark, and Rick: Captain Feathersword and Dorothy Carolyn: (as Dorothy) (giggles) Paul: (as Captain Feathersword) Ahoy there, Wiggles. Mark and Rick: Let's go! Greg: We're driving in the Big Red Car. Mark and Rick: Let's go Greg: Out driving in our car. (Jeff starts to sleep and snore) Mark and Rick: Let's go! Greg: We're driving in the Big Red Car. Mark and Rick: Let's go Greg: Out driving in our car. '''Murray: '''Oh no! Jeff's fallen asleep! Will we wake him up? No, let's let him sleep. Sweet dreams, Jeff. Trivia * The video version of It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! omits Anthony's dialogue. * Later versions of the song credits shows John Field's name in the song credits, although he didn't write this song. * An instrumental track for this song is played on the Racing to the Rainbow DVD. * In the It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! video version Jeff didn't yawn at the end. * In the 2013 version, Lachy doesn't fall asleep and yawn at the end. * in the Taiwanese verison, The Wiggly Friends dont say phrases. Video Performances * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! * Sailing Around the World * Splish Splash Big Red Boat * Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) Album Appearances * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! * Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat * Pumpkin Face * Karaoke Songs 3 Category:Wiggles songs Category:Songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! songs